One-Winged Angel
by DejaVu113
Summary: An accidentally story written after watching Ppadam Ppadam
1. Title and Prologue

**One-Winged Angel**

"To Love is to suffer

To avoid suffering, one must not love;

But then one suffers from not loving.

Therefore, to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer, to suffer is to suffer.

To be happy is to love; to be happy then is to suffer,

But suffering makes one unhappy;

Therefore to be unhappy one must love

Or love to suffer

Or suffer from too much happiness.

I hope you are getting this down."

(Love and Death)

**Prologue**

Just as light as a feather floating in the air and just as fast as the wind blows. This how she is running along the corridor.

She doesn't care with her precious tarot cards which are now trampled on the ground. She doesn't care about her long beautiful red gown which is now dragging dust all over the floor. Even she let her dark-brown hair flows freely as the gust of wind blows it.

All that she know is ...

She have to find him before everything becomes too late...


	2. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Chapter 1 The Awakening**

It was late spring afternoon when the sky suddenly grew dark with lightning flashed and the thunder began to troll.

A little girl who was about 3 years old were frightened on her bed. She was shaking from head to toe while closing both of her ears as the thunder rumbled in the background - shaking the windows with its huge impact. She was too afraid to go anywhere and chose to snuggle under her warm blanket, crying. All that she wanted was someone to be with her.

Once again, the lightning stroke the sky which followed by another thunder. Then, not long after that the hard rain started pouring down. Each drops hit the huge window with an unexplainable power, just like thousands of angry birds tried to break in.

This time she gave up.

Wrapped with a blanket from head to toe and teddy-bear in hand, she collected all her guts and decide to find her grandpa.

Still shaking and frightening, she was deciding to walk alone through the dark corridor. She remember precisely that her grandpa could possibly there, in his secret laboratory. But seeing the intense darkness in front of her made she instantly pulled back her own decision.

She was once afraid of thunder but darkness what she was afraid the most.

Only in the darkness, she could see them wandering around.

Thousand ball of lights which were floating up and down along the dark corridor in circular motion, gleaming in the darkness.

She did not know what it is exactly. But she recalled her guardian always mentioned them as "The Spirits."

Only by mention its name in her mind, it brought back stories which her grandpa told her before she went asleep last night.

She didn't remember what her grandpa's stories was about. She just remembered told her grandpa yesterday that she saw something scary who have no face enter her room in the midnight. A shadow. And the other day she just saw pale childrens played in the backyard.

Her grandpa just smiled, tapped her head gently and said 'do not be afraid' because it was in her blood. Her special ability to see the spirits.

Her grandpa also told her that there are only two kind of spirit, the wise and the lost. The wise spirit would whisper something about the future. But the lost ones would silently wait their victims to come closer, enchant them with sweet words before finally trap and drag them into the eternal darkness.

Now as she saw thousand balls of spirit, suddenly the air became colder and almost instantly her breathe was choked.

As if they realized of her presence, they started to whisper in disorderly manner.

She didn't understand of what they were saying. Even if she did, she didn't even want to know.

Felt lost. Hesistantly, she were now standing in the middle of the hall. Tears started to well at the corner of her eyes.

"Well, little miss Ga Eul what are you doing? You supposed to be in your room, right?"

She jumped in shock and dropped her teddy-bear as she heard a soft low voice spoke. The voice was belong to her guardian. He was a handsome, tall, black-haired guy wearing a white silk rob.

Although his rob was dusty as the result of long trip, he looked not tired at all. Even his lips formed a charming smile with sweet dimples carved on his cheek.

"Yijeongie, I-I..." she couldn't continue her words and was crying instead of speaking.

She felt relieved that somebody was finally found her so that she didn't have to pass the dark corridor alone by herself.

The guy chuckled then took her teddy-bear from the floor while he bent lower to kiss both of her cheek to stop her from crying then circled his hand around her waist to carry her up.

"I forgot that our little Ga Eul can't be left out all alone in this situation. Let's go to Grandpa then, shall we?"

"But the s-spirit..." she sobbed "I don't wanna hear what its saying anymore.. I'm afraid. I don't wanna see them."

"Just close your eyes and don't be afraid because I am here. I will not let them harm you." He whispered.

Then the girl ,as she was being dazzled by some power, started to feel sleepy. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes as they were walking through the darkness.

Somewhere far away from this place in a different time scheme. A girl was woken up.

'What a strange dream.' She wonders before she snuggles back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Thousand Years After

**Chapter 2 Thousand Years After**

"How was your day?" Woo Bin asks, while hands him a cup of coffee.

"Not too bad. Oh by the way today is my 'human" off day." He smirks.

Kim Beom reached the coffee cup Woo Bin hands to him but suddenly he curses. The wounds on his arm stings badly.

A deep concern flashes in Woo Bin eyes. "Let me take a look." Woo Bin carefully put Kim Beom arm down to the table and folds his sweeter arm.

"How does it look now?" he asks.

Woo Bin shakes his head. "It seems getting worse. Are you sure you drink the antidote properly?" now Woo Bin gazing into his eyes waiting for his honest answer.

"I don't remember." Kim Beom said, doesn't dare to meet his bestfriend eyes. He is lying. The antidote, Woo Bin gave him several year ago still lying untouch. Even he doesn't remember where he put it.

Woo Bin gives him a frustrated look and sigh.

"Yah! Kim Sang Beom? If you don't concern anymore about yourself, nobody else would." Now Woo Bin glares to him.

Kim Beom chooses to drink his coffee, pretends nothing wrong under his bestfriend glare.

"Doesn't tell me it is about Ga Eul again. You should forget about her. She's already gone. No one can touch her up there. Now you are Kim Beom, world's elite guardian."

"It's just my fault." Kim Beom closes his eyelids in a painful expression.

With both of his eyelids close, he could recall how was Ga Eul dragged by several elite forces away from him. At that time he was too dying to fight for her.

"Please don't hurt my Yi Jeong, please ..." She begged as they brought her to the capsule prepared for her. Even when the elite forces binded her with silver chain to the capsule's bed, she rebelled. But soon her power grew weaker. Silver absorbed her magical power.

"Release her!"

Yi Jeong tried to stand up on his own feet. No matter how much wounds he suffered, he must be there to safe her. He completely aware the consequences of his action, it would harms his complete existence in this world. But he didn't care. After this day, heaven would declare him as the fallen. That was nothing different with him as long as he didn't lose her. Hell would taste better as long as he knew Ga Eul was safe.

He drawn out his spirit sword from its sheath. Her suffering was enough.

"Let me in." Now he was getting off guard, pushing away the guards around him, flashing his swords crazily to different direction. He felt warm blood of the guards he killed, dripping his swords arm. Tainted his white wings into red. Tainted his white holly robe. He have killed humans Heaven ordered him to protect.

Yi Jeong couldn't thinking anymore. He was become frantically crazy whenever he saw what the elite guardian has done to his dearest one.

"Yi Jeong! It's enough." Woo Bin was the rest of guard who still guarded the door. Now he was flashing his flame judgement sword. "Heaven must punish your sins." All of sudden, Woo Bin took his genuine form. A Serraphim, who was ready to fight with him.

"Angel of Light, you must fight me if you want to pass this door." Woo Bin took his defense position.

"I am not Angel of Light from now on." Yi Jeong took offense position. But to fight face to face with his dearest friend was too much. He has lost so many times and Ga Eul was dying too.

Instead of fight, he then dropped his swords to the ground and bend on his knee as if he lost his power. Tears were scrambling down from his eyes. The first pure tears he ever shed. He knew, an angels never cry but he has became more human ever since.

"Ga Eul, I just want to meet her. Please... this is too much. Let me talk to her alone. Don't hurt her anymore. Please.." He begged within his cry.

"Five minutes." Woo Bin sheath his sword and stared into different direction,ignoring protests from his team mates.

"Thanks. It means a lot." Yi Jeong tapped his shoulder.

'Forgive me. I just follow my duty.' Woo Bin spoke through his mind.

'I know.'

Yi Jeong reached the door.

"If you dare to free her, I kill you." Woo Bin warned.

"Release her." Woo Bin instructed his people to release her chain and left this two lover to meet.

By the time the chain was released, Yi Jeong abruptly grabbed Ga Eul and hug her tightly. It made her snuggled her body and writhed.

Her wrist burned badly because of silver chain, her body and face was bruised. She was very weak and fragile. Even the softest touch make her cringe in pain.

"Yi Jeong-ie." She still couldn't believe her own eyes. "Yi Jeong-ie is it you?"

To make sure she touched his face and body with both of her hands.

"Yi Jeong-ie.. you are still alive. Thanks god that you are still alive." She spoke while crying.

"You are hurt.. badly." She gasped as she saw her hands soaked with his blood.

"Ga Eul, stop taking care of me. Let's quickly go away from here. We will find our place. I promise you it would be better."

He thought that she would say yes. Her eyes told him so. But something prevent her to say it.

"No I won't. This is my own battle." She said stubbornly bitting her own lips.

"Don't worry. I will be alright." She smiled bitterly.

Suddenly his memories of her were fading.

"It's enough." Woo Bin says.

"Why you interupted my memories. I just miss her. I am still my old Yi Jeong." Kim Beom pissed of.

"You only wish to be the old Yi Jeong so that you can be with her again. We are not a mortal. Remember. We are different."

"If only I was one of them." He muse.


End file.
